The Firefly
The Firefly is a musical operetta. Cast *Emma Trentini - Nina Corelli *Vera De Rosa - Sybil Vadare *Ruby Norton - Suzette *Sammy Lee - Pietro *Roy Atwell - Jenkins *Audrey Maple - Geraldine Vadare *Craig Campbell - Jack Travers *Melville Stuart - John Thurston *Henry Vogel - Herr Franz Plot At a Hudson River pier in New York City around 1909, snobby Geraldine Van Dare appears, quarreling with her fiancé, Jack Travers. Her uncle's yacht is preparing to sail for Bermuda. Geraldine accuses Jack of flirting with a little Italian street singer. They board, and the young woman in question, Nina Corelli, arrives and recognizes her old friend Suzette, Geraldine's maid. Nina did wink at Jack, but it wasn't serious. She wants to escape from her drunken guardian, and learning that Bermuda is farther away than Coney Island, she begs Suzette to take her along, but in vain. Nina runs home and puts on her brother's clothes. Back at the ship, she tells Suzette her new identity: Antonio Columbo, a known pickpocket. Musician Franz, boarding the yacht, decides that he needs this voice for his choir. He asks that this "boy" be allowed to accompany them. As the gangplank is raised, Nina runs aboard. "Antonio" is popular in Bermuda at the Van Dares' estate, but the boy reminds sulky Geraldine of the street singer. Meanwhile, Nina has now really fallen in love with Jack, who has offered her a job as a valet. John Thurston, Jack's uncle, comforts Geraldine. The police are seeking a thief, Antonio Columbo, regarding a robbery on the island, and so Nina reveals her true identity. Franz adopts Nina, and the two leave together. Three years later, Jack's romance with Geraldine has subsided. Just as Franz arrives at the Van Dare's home in New York, with Nina, Jack visits on a courtesy call. Under Franz's skillful teaching, Nina has now become the great prima donna "Giannina". Jack realises that he loves her, and Nina reveals that she has always loved him. Musical numbers ;Act I *"A Trip to Bermuda" - Sybil Vandare, Suzette, Pietro and Chorus *"He Says Yes, She Says No!" - Geraldine Vandare, Jack Travers and Chorus *"Call Me Uncle" - John Thurston, Sybil Vandare and Chorus *"Love Is Like a Firefly" - Nina *"Something" - Suzette and Jenkins *"Giannina (Mia)" - Nina ;Act II *"(In) Sapphire Seas" - Sybil Vandare and Ensemble *"Tommy Atkins (On a Dress-Parade) (I Want to be a Jolly Soldier)" - Nina and Ensemble *"Sympathy" - Geraldine Vandare and John Thurston *"A Woman's Smile" - Jack Travers *"De Trop" - Jenkins, Pietro, Suzette and Chorus *"We're Going to Make a Man of You" - Nina, Herr Franz, Jack Travers, John Thurston and Jenkins *"The Beautiful Ship from Toyland" - Herr Franz and Male Chorus *"When a Maid Comes Knocking at Your Heart" - Nina, Jack Travers and Herr Franz ;Act III *"An American Beauty Rose" - John Thurston and Ensemble *"The Latest Thing from Paris" - Pietro and Suzette *"Kiss Me and 'Tis Day (The Dawn of Love)" - Nina Firefly, The